Esperanças
by Kallen Weinberg
Summary: A sua vida sempre fora assim, um ciclo que sempre se repetia. Mas daquela vez era um pouco diferente. Pois misturado com a espera havia a angustia. E o amor que sentia por ela se tornava cada vez mais palpável.


**Esperanças**

**

* * *

Por Anne "Ladie-chan"  
**

* * *

_A sua vida sempre fora assim, um ciclo que sempre se repetia. Mas daquela vez era um pouco diferente. Pois misturado com a espera havia a angustia. E o amor que sentia por ela se tornava cada vez mais palpável.  
_

* * *

_Hagi e Saya_

A música fluía de seu ser. Parecia ter vida própria e ele sempre se perguntava se realmente não possuía.

Era como se aquelas notas que eram originadas do violoncelo o deixasse cada vez mais perto dela, como se aquela musica o lembrasse por que tinha de viver, e o mostrasse que mesmo não podendo vê-la algo dela estava perto, muito perto.

Era esse o significado da música para aquele elegante rapaz (que possuía mais de duzentos anos) que tocava solitário em plena luz da tarde.

O rosto pálido nada revelava, parecia completamente absorto em tocar. Mas só ele sabia a saudade que lhe consumia o peito.

As pessoas passavam por ele olhando admiradas, e algumas até chegaram a parar para ouvir.

Quantas vezes aquela cena não havia se repetido na vida dele? Quantas vezes?

E isso também o fazia pensar se na verdade não já vivera demais. Que sob a perspectiva de ser imortal o seu destino não resolvera recomeçar o ciclo.

Mas a sua vida não fora sempre assim?

Sempre fora, ele vivia solitário por trinta anos e tinha alguns anos de felicidade. Somente alguns anos, e aquilo parecia tão cruel.

Mas por ela... Ele faria tudo.

E a ela sua devoção seria eterna.

_Saya..._

Sentiu como se uma mão gelada apertasse seu coração. Pois lembranças pousaram em sua mente, lembranças que teimavam em não se afastar.

Ele a amava... Amava _realmente_. Não aquele amor que os humanos juravam ser eterno, mas na verdade não durava mais que alguns anos.

O amor que ele sentia por ela, era o amor em sua verdadeira essência. Tão destilado e posto a prova que já se transformara mais que um instinto.

_Posto a prova..._

E de mais formas que qualquer pessoa poderia imaginar.

A ultima vez havia sido na batalha de Saya contra Diva.

Inimigas de mesmo sangue, muito parecidas fisicamente, mas totalmente opostas por dentro.

Não que Diva fosse completamente má ou Saya a verdadeira mocinha.

Afinal Saya procurava vingança e Diva somente a vida.

Mas a procura pela vida de Diva, levara a quase morte de Saya.

E ele oferecera a dele pela dela.

E não se arrependia, afinal ele era imortal, igualmente ela, mas não podia sequer imaginar em ver ela soterrada em baixo de escombros, como ele ficara.

E enquanto estava lá, esmagados pelas pedras. Só havia uma coisa do que ele se lembrava:

- _HAGI!_ – aquele grito, feito de modo desesperado, era o que sempre ecoava na mente dele.

Aquela misera palavra.

Aquela voz gritando o nome dele.

E depois de sete anos conseguira sair de debaixo das pedras.

Parecia impossível, mas ele era um Chevalier, um ser que não precisa de água, comida.

Curava-se instantaneamente e só poderia ser realmente morto com o sangue de Diva, irmã de Saya.

Porém, quando ele procurou-a ela já havia ido dormir por trinta anos.

Trinta longos anos.

Ele parou a mão, pois a canção havia acabado.

Com um gesto afetado ele soltou um suspiro.

Guardou o violoncelo e viu a pequena multidão se dissipar.

Ao se levantar pegou o caminho da esquerda e seguiu andando sem pressa.

Lá ia ele até o local onde Saya dormia, como já era de costume.

**xXx**

Segurou a rosa na mão e a observou, sem muita curiosidade.

A frente do mausoléu já estava apinhada de rosas que ele fazia questão de deixar todos os dias, nos últimos vinte e três anos.

A mão que segurava a rosa pendeu cansada para baixo e ele olhou para o céu, pensativo.

Mas sua atenção se voltou rapidamente quando ouviu vozes vindo da grande escadaria.

Notou que as pessoas estavam muito perto, e que a caixa onde guardava o violoncelo estava longe. Levantou-se em um pulo e se inclinou para pegar a caixa, mas já era tarde demais. Ele já fora avistado.

- Hagi! – falou uma voz de homem, máscula e sábia.

Ele se voltou lentamente e encarou um homem ruivo, com alguns cabelos brancos, alto e de aspecto paterno.

Era Kai, o irmão de Saya.

Esse por sua vez olhava espantado para Hagi, elejá esperava que Hagi continuasse a mesma pessoa depois de vários anos, mas a confirmação de seus devaneios era um pouco surpreendente e abalador ao mesmo tempo.

O homem a sua frente (alto, elegante e de cabelos negros que lhe emolduravam o rosto) estava igualzinho a ultima vez que o vira.

Kai feliz se aproximou de Hagi e o abraçou.

- como você demorou a aparecer! – falou Kai compadecido.

Logo apareceu uma linda moça de dezesseis anos.

Ela tinha cabelos longos que batiam na cintura e olhos castanho-avermelhados que encantavam qualquer um que os observassem. Ela tinha os lábios róseos e um sorriso surpreso no rosto.

- Saya... – falou Hagi surpreso, mas com uma leve sensação de haver algo errado.

A moça então notou a presença dele, e com um sorriso, por ele tê-la chamado de Saya, comentou:

- Não, Saya é minha tia, eu sou Key! – ela replicou sorrindo mais ainda e uma outra garota apareceu.

Essa tinha cabelos curtos, e olhos azuis profundos. Era igual a Diva. Mas no rosto das duas ele podia ver certos traços de Riku.

Hagi fechou os olhos por um momento.

- entendo... – falou logo depois – vocês são as filhas de Diva! –

- sim, eu sou Staphane! – falou a garota de cabelos curtos.

- você conheceu nossa mãe? – perguntou Key excitada e se aproximando de Hagi.

- não muito! – respondeu Hagi.

- quem é ele, Kai? – perguntou Staphane.

- você poderia me chamar de otoo-san de vez em quando...- reclamou Kai e suspirando falou: - esse é Hagi, Chevalier da tia de vocês – e nesse momento olhou para Hagi – o homem que ela amava... –

- o homem que tia Saya amava? – replicou Staphane – e... Chevalier dela? –

Key olho maravilhada para Hagi.

- foi você que salvou o Otoo-san? – exclamou Key.

Hagi nada falou, se virou para Kai e perguntou:

- falta muito para ela acordar? –

- não... acho que no máximo uns três meses! – disse Kai.

Hagi então desviou o olhar para o mausoléu de pedra.

_Três meses..._

**xXx**

**- **Sabe, o Hagi é um gato! – falou Staphane olhando de esguelha para Hagi que subia a escadaria uns dez degraus abaixo.

- é... Ele é muito lindo... – sorriu Key.

- Tia Saya deve ser muito linda para agarrar um homem desse! – riu Staphane.

- claro que é, ela se parece comigo! – e as duas meninas voltaram a rir.

Kai, que ouvia a conversa, comentou:

- sim, a tia de vocês é uma mulher realmente linda! – replicou – e além disso aconteceu com ela o que aconteceu com vocês, o tempo dela parou quando ela tinha dezesseis anos! –

- quêêê? – exclamou Staphane – quer dizer que ela tem a aparência de uma garota de dezesseis anos? –

- e ela tem uns duzentos anos, não é? – comentou Key – ah, o Hagi parece ter uns vinte e dois anos, quantos anos ele terá realmente? –

- quase a mesma idade da tia de vocês, acho... Deve ser, já que ela nem sabia o que era quando o transformou... – respondeu Kai. E ele sorriu, de repente, como que antecipando o comentario que faria – Incrivel, Saya sempre fez os outros se apaixonarem por ela...

- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso? - perguntou Kei.

Kai observou-as com os cantos dos olhos... Não poderia evidenciar que ele próprio era apaixonado por ela, podia?

- Havia um Chevalier, chamado Solomon, que se apaixonou perdidamente por ela! –

- Tia Saya tinha outro Chevalier? – perguntou Key.

- Não, na verdade ele era Chevaliera da mãe de vocês... – replicou Kai – quando ele se apaixonou por Saya ele deixou de ser Chevalier da Diva somente para proteger Saya e fazer o que ela desejasse... A verdade é que Hagi e Solomon tiveram uma briga daquelas... –

- e onde está esse tal de Solomon? – perguntou Staphane.

- não sei... – respondeu Kai.

- e ele era bonito? – perguntou Key curiosa.

Kai demorou algum tempo para responder a essa pergunta.

- Umhum – respondeu Kai, evasivo. Ele sabia que Solomon era um individuo perfeito do sexo masculino, mas o ego de Kai nuca poderia admitir.

**xXx**

Lenta e languidamente ela abriu os olhos.

Sentiu-se confusa e com a vista embaçada.

Estava em um local quente e abafado e aquilo a deixava agoniada e com uma leve sensação de claustrofobia.

Desesperada tentou empurrar uma espécie de parede que fazia o ar de sua respiração voltar quente para seu rosto.

Ao empurrar, porém, viu que não era uma parede. Parecia mais uma camada de cola. E essa camada cedeu ao empurrão e rasgou.

Mas ela caiu no chão fora do casulo.

O chão de pedra estava frio e úmido.

E a pele nua dela se arrepiou.

Ela não se lembrava quem era direito, só sentia uma sensação estranha.

_Hagi, Kai, Diva, Riku, David, Solomon, Am__shel…_

Uma quantidade infindável de nomes apareceu em sua mente. E como se estivesse assistindo um filme ela lembrou de tudo que lhe acontecera em toda vida.

Ela era _Saya._

Aquilo caiu como uma pedra em seu coração.

_A morte de Hagi._

O homem que um dia se tornara seu Chevalier estava morto.

O homem que ela amava não estava mais vivo.

Não estaria ali para cuidar dela.

Ainda caída no chão ela começou a chorar, e se encolheu.

A culpa era dela...

Somente dela!

Não sabia quanto tempo passou ali, no chão, chorando, só sabia que havia demorado.

Ela finalmente se levantou e notou sua nudez, e também os cabelos, que ela sempre mantera curtos, que agora batiam muito além de seus pés.

Ela começou a andar, mas os músculos que haviam passado muito tempo sem funcionar se recusaram a trabalhar.

Então ela ficou ali, se equilibrando enquanto sentia o coração bater forte na caixa torácica.

Deu alguns passos em pura teimosia e abriu a porta do mausoléu. Saiu.

Lá fora uma garoa fina molhava a terra.

E o céu nublado parecia zangado.

Estava exatamente como quando ela acordara pela ultima vez, a mais de 35 anos.

Os pingos gelados batiam contra a sua pele.

E ela fechou os olhos por um momento.

Estremeceu, mas não se moveu.

Sentia a água escorrer pelo seu corpo como se lavasse sua alma.

Como se aquilo na verdade estivesse reconfortando-a.

- Saya... – ouviu atrás de si.

Aquela voz, aquela palavra, aquele modo de falar.

Ela não ousou abrir os olhos, de forma descontrolada ela se agarrava a esperança.

Abriu os orbes e olhou para uma figura alta, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, lágrimas que se misturavam com os pingos de chuva.

Seu coração se encheu de uma sensação de felicidade e alívio.

Uma sensação que transbordava.

- Hagi! – ela gemeu enquanto corria para abraçar o rapaz.

Ela sentiu-se ser abraçada.

Estava tão feliz e enlevada que mal se importou com sua nudez.

_Ele estava de volta._

**XxX**

**Vamos dizer que essa é a minha versão para o final!**

**Jah que naum consigo me contentar somente como aquela rosa!! **

**Vamos dizer que sou uma enterna insatisfeita!!**


End file.
